Braces?
by xXxAngelSoPreciousxXx
Summary: 429 word drabble. Maddie gets braces and Cedric is confused. Also written in Spanish. Says it's in German but really it's not. My bad.
1. Braces?

**Title:** Braces?  
**Author: **Me. Uh duh.  
**Beta reader:** Her. Not you. :p  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing: **Cedric/OC  
**Summary: **429 word drabble. Maddie gets braces and Cedric is confused. Also written in Spanish and German in two additional chapters.  
**Note:** Don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own that right. I only put the language as 'English' because it's the first chapter and you can only have one language.

* * *

Cedric Diggory's girlfriend, Maddie Lewis, was hiding something. She wouldn't open her mouth (period), something she never did, as she was always smiling or talking. She also seemed to be running her tongue over her teeth and wincing, with a hand over her mouth, in pain occasionally. Usually, Cedric would have noticed long before, but it was only very recently that school had started, and, despite living almost next door to each other, they didn't see each other often over the summer. Finally, Cedric couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong with your mouth?" Cedric asked. Maddie shook her head 'no', as if saying 'nothing'. She then returned to her Divination homework. It seemed boring.

Cedric couldn't stand not knowing. He changed tactics. "Sweetie, I'll do your homework for you if you smile." He knew how boring she thought this particular class was. However, Maddie smiled politely, not showing her teeth, and again shook her head 'no'. He thought that would work. Just the year before she complained how boring Divination was. Now she refused to let him help with homework?

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked. If there was something wrong with her teeth, he'd know it if she kissed him. She smiled and nodded but unfortunately kissed his cheek and went back to her work. It was time to try something else.

"If I rearranged the alphabet, I'd put 'u' and 'i' together," he tried. She stared at him curiously for a moment and giggled, covering her mouth. This was getting ridiculous. He decided to try something very drastic. Triple checking to make sure no one was watching, Cedric started to tickle her. Unable to control herself, she immediately broke into peals of laughter, revealing her teeth. She had purple metal squares on them. Did she know they were there?

"Angel, what's that on your teeth?" Cedric asked. Immediately she stopped laughing and attempted to cover her mouth.

"Um, braces," she said.

"Braces?" he repeated.

"Well, they're a Muggle invention to make your teeth straight. You know Mum's Muggle born, she made me get them...you know, basic parents." She shrugged.

Immediately Cedric was filled with questions.

"Do they hurt? How long do you have them for? Can you get rid of them? Do you like them? What color are they?"

"Well, let's see if I remember everything...I can't get rid of them, no. I don't really like them. I have them until next Christmas holiday, I think. They don't really hurt, but they're a little uncomfortable. And they're purple," she finished.

Cedric smiled. "Next time get yellow."

* * *

**I was inspired by FallenForTheDraco's story 'Dramione AZ', so they'll be a little similar. If you like I can write more drabbles. I like them.(: I will also be putting this up in German and Spanish in different chaps (because I'm taking Spanish I and need to write a story in Spanish, and because I want to take German next year and want some practice).**

**Please review. If you don't feel like reviewing, tell me about your experience with braces (if you have/have had them).**


	2. Los refuerzos dentales?

**Título:** Los refuerzos dentales?  
**Autor:** Me. Uh duh.  
**Lector Beta:** Ella. Tú no. :p  
**Clasificación:** K  
**Vinculación:** Cedric/OC  
**Resumen: **Drabble 429 palabras. Maddie consigue apoyos y Cedric es confusa. También se escribe en español y alemán en dos capítulos adicionales.  
**Nota:** No de Harry Potter, JK Rowling y Warner Brothers propias de ese derecho. Yo sólo poner la lengua como 'Inglés', porque es el primer capítulo y sólo puede tener una sola lengua.

* * *

Novia de Cedric Diggory, Maddie Lewis, estaba ocultando algo. No iba a abrir la boca (punto), algo que nunca hizo, como siempre estaba sonriendo o hablar. Ella también parecía estar pasándose la lengua por los dientes y haciendo una mueca, con una mano sobre su boca, en el dolor de vez en cuando. Por lo general, Cedric se habría dado cuenta mucho antes, pero no fue hasta hace muy poco que la escuela había empezado y, a pesar de vivir casi al lado uno del otro, no vemos a menudo durante el verano. Por último, Cedric no podía soportarlo más.

"¿Qué pasa con tu boca?" Cedric preguntó. Maddie sacudió la cabeza 'no', como diciendo "nada". Luego regresó a su tarea de adivinación. Me pareció aburrido.

Cedric no podía soportar no saber. Cambió de táctica. "Cariño, voy a hacer su tarea para usted si usted sonrisa." Él sabía lo aburrido pensó esta clase en particular fue. Sin embargo, Maddie sonrió cortésmente, no mostrando sus dientes, y de nuevo movió la cabeza "no". Pensaba que iba a funcionar. Adivinación Sólo el año antes de que se quejó de lo aburrido. Ahora ella se negó a que le ayuda con la tarea?

"¿Me puede dar un beso?" , preguntó. Si hay algo mal con sus dientes, él sabría si ella lo besó. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero lamentablemente le besó la mejilla y volvió a su trabajo. Era el momento de intentar algo más.

"Si yo reordenar el alfabeto, que había puesto 'U' y la 'i' juntos", lo intentó. Ella lo miró con curiosidad por un momento y se rió, cubriéndose la boca. Esto era ridículo. Decidió probar algo muy drástico. Triple comprobación para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, Cedric empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Incapaz de controlar ella misma, de inmediato rompió en carcajadas, mostrando sus dientes. Había cuadros de metal color púrpura en ellas. ¿Sabía que estaban allí?

"Ángel, ¿qué es eso en los dientes?" Cedric preguntó. Inmediatamente se dejó de reír y trató de taparse la boca.

"Um, aparatos ortopédicos," ella dijo.

"Los aparatos ortopédicos?" repitió.

"Bueno, son un invento muggle hacer que sus dientes rectos. Sabes muggle mamá nació, me hizo conseguir que ... usted sabe, los padres de base." Ella se encogió de hombros.

Inmediatamente Cedric estaba lleno de preguntas.

"¿Es que duele? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene usted de ellos? ¿Puede uno librarse de ellos? ¿Te gustan? ¿De qué color son?"

"Bueno, vamos a ver si me acuerdo de todo ... no puedo deshacerme de ellos, no. Realmente no me gustan. Tengo vacaciones hasta la próxima Navidad, creo. No me dolió, pero son un poco incómodos. Y son púrpura ", terminó.

Cedric sonrió. "La próxima vez que recibe amarilla".

* * *

**Estaba inspirada en la historia de FallenForTheDraco 'Dramione AZ', por lo que será un poco similar. Si te gusta puedo escribir más drabbles. Me gustan. (: También voy a estar poniendo esto en alemán y español en los capítulos diferentes (porque estoy teniendo Española I y la necesidad de escribir una historia en español, y porque quiero tener el año que viene de Alemania y quiere un poco de práctica ).**

Por favor, revise. Si usted no tiene ganas de estudiar, me dicen acerca de su experiencia con los apoyos (si usted o los ha tenido).


End file.
